I can help you if you dare?
by AlexandraSterling41
Summary: When alex passes out at school and gets this thing called SDS. When you are sent to live your doctor and his sons and they are vampires things can be weird. And when you then catch the attention of the vampire prince and then you have to be married to him


Loves Journey: Only the Beginning

Monday Morning,

It seems like a normal day for me, except it was summer vacation, and I am here at school with my friends for our final make up snow day. So there I was talking with my friends and then I pass out.

Two minutes before,

"So you have been sleeping on your couch for one whole year," asks my friend Victoria. "Yeah, I can't believe I haven't passed out yet," I say, "yeah I know right," then I fell kind dizzy. Then I fell and pass out. I woke up with an oxygen mask around my face. "Don't move miss," I see one of the paramedics and he is kind of hot. Then I look over to see another paramedic and he is also kind of hot too, well he looked like the other paramedic so I am guessing that they are twins. I see my sister in the arms of my friend Derek and my friend Victoria in the arms of my friend Michel. They are both crying and I can see that Derek and Michel are holding their tears back for my sister and Victoria. I fell into darkness. I woke up in a hospital gown and bed to see my parents and my sister as well as my friends. Then the doctor walks in and man he is amazingly hot. "Hello my name is Doctor Lucas Blake, can everyone exit the room so I could talk to the parents privately," I pretended to be asleep while the doctor talked to my parents. "What is wrong with her," my mom asked. "Well she has SDS, which is Sleep Deprived Syndrome, which means she hasn't gotten a good night sleep in a very long time," "Do you know when she first got it," asked my dad. "Yes it started in the Friday night of the last week in July," "That is the night her cousin came to live with us," "well I can tell you that I have had only one other person with SDS before and she recovered fairly quickly by the treatment that I recommend," "what is that," "the parents agreed to this but it is that she come and stay with my family and she will get a good night sleep and she will come back home to you when she is back at her full strength, but it is your decision, also keep in mind everyone recovers at different speeds. She could recover in days, weeks or even months." "It's not our decision, it is hers," then I woke up. "Alex your awake," What is going on," "Honey would you like to go over to Doctor Blake's house and recover, there where you could get a good night sleep," "I will do anything to get a good night sleep," "then you will go with him until you are fully recovered," then I fell back asleep. When I finally woke back up, I was in a purple painted room and in a queen sized bed with satin sheets. But I also found out that I was hooked up to an IV and to a heart monitor. "Where am I,'' I whispered to myself."You're at my house, Alex, and good your up I would like you to meet my family, this is Andrew, Lucas, Alexander, Connor, Duncan, and Derek, my sons." I look to see all of them extremely hot and grinning, I also saw the two paramedics that were in the ambulance with me. "Hi," I whispered, then sunk into the sheets and fell back asleep. When I woke back up seeing all of then standing right over me and staring, I scream and flinch. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack," I say trying to calm down my heart rate. "No we were just trying to see how you reacted," "Ass," I said under my breath. Then Doctor Blake just came into the room with some needles and a bottle of some clear fluid, and then my heart rate went up. I hate needles, or shots to be exact. Every time I know I am going to get one my heart starts to beat faster. "What is a matter, Alex?" ''I hate needles, well shots," "it won't hurt," "yes it will, I will not let you come near me with a needle," "I am sorry Alex but you need a couple of shots and I am sorry to do this Alex but boys hold her down," "no," then I got out of bed as fast as I can but fell from being so tired and weak. I planned to go face first into the tile but before I hit the ground Alexander caught me before I could even touch the floor, disappointed he carried me back to the bed, me limp in his arms, he puts me back on the bed and held my arm, palm up so his dad can see the vein in my wrist. My heart was pounding and I knew they could hear it because the heart monitor was beeping like crazy. I struggled against the boys but they're to strong like not humanly possible strong. I felt a pinch at my wrist and I gasp out in pain and felt the fluid go in my veins and I can see that the boys were looking away from my arm, there was just a drop of my blood were the needle had been and I think that the boys were grossed out by the sight of blood. I was to busy thinking when a sharp pain made me gasp out in pain again and I could see that there was another needle in my wrist. Before I knew it there was no more shots and I felt so weak after and very sleepy. "What did you give me, and would you guys get off of me," the boys let go of my arms and legs and my stomach. "I gave you some stuff that will make you a little weak and that way we can start your treatment," "What is my treatment?" "Well you see we are not exactly human, and you see we are vampires and the only way is for us to bite you and then feed you our own blood," " No you guys aren't vamps and I am just dreaming," then Alexander came right beside and closed his eyes, and when he opened his eyes they were blood red and I looked down to his mouth and the were a set of very white, very delicate, very sharp, and very dangerous set of fangs. I gasp in horror and my heart rate when up because the beeping on the heart monitor was going so loud. I try to calm my heart but I can't I am just too scared. "Alex we won't hurt you," says Alexander his voice like velvet. "Yeah right you just that you were going to bite me," "it won't hurt, it feels good, you feel refreshed," I feel his fingers trace my neckline then to were my pulse was pounding fiercely. I realize that everyone had emptied the room, he had started to kiss my forehead then he made his way down to my lips. His lips were soft on mine and the kiss was gentle. He made his way down to my carotid artery and licked it once before sinking his fangs into my neck. I gasp but all I feel was this pleasure, I moan. Wow this guy that I don't even know is biting me and I am enjoying it. What is wrong with me? What felt like eternity he let go of my neck, he licks the wounds and I feel them close. Then bites into his own wrist and places the open wound to my mouth, "Drink," and I start to drink. It didn't taste like blood, it tasted like something sweeter. He pulls his wrist away and my heart pounds and I start to lose conciseness. I hear Doctor Blake's voice but I can't see him, then I drop into a world of black. When I finally awake I see all of the boys and Doctor Blake and I flinch backwards. "Alex we won't hurt you," he says putting cold hands on my forehead. My hand went to my neck were Alexander had bite me and surprised I didn't feel any bite marks. The guys started to laugh like they have done this before. "What are you guys laughing at," "the other girl that had SDS did the exact same thing you just did." There was another person that went through this, but I remember Dr. Blake saying that she made a full and speedy recovery, this must be how. I felt like a little girl that could not be protected. I see Dr. Blake come up next to me and say, "Alex we will not hurt you, this is how you will get stronger and the sleep will help you catch up on the sleep that you lost when you got SDS," " You promise you won't hurt me," "I promise," "ok I trust you but I don't trust them," I say pointing to the boys. "That is to be expected," says Dr. Bake. I looked back Dr. Blake who was grinning, but I was too out of it to care. "Alex let me see you neck," say Dr. Blake. My hand automatically went to my neck thinking this time that he was going to bite me. "I won't bite you, I need to see if my son hurt you or did any damage to your neck or spine." I looked at him and he turned my head sideways exposing my throat, I felt the cold tips of his finger trace across my neck, I shiver. I look to see the boys grinning like they usually are, "No your good but you need to stay in bed," "Why?" I groaned. "Alexander took a little too much of your blood to make you a little bit weak and light headed," I looked over at Alexander and I gave him the evil eye which made him cringe. Great job to me if I made a vampire cringe. I lay back on the bed pissed that I had to stay in bed. For the next week I was in bed, but the boys kept me so much company when Dr. Blake went to work everyday. Andrew played cards with me, and I beat him every time. Lucas stayed talking with me like a therapist, but at least there is someone that I can open up to and won't tell anyone. Connor put a TV in my room so I could finally not be so bored. I stayed watching My Babysitters A Vampire, the movie and then the show. I mean I have always liked reading and watching vampires in the movies and books but never thought that they were real. I slept so good every night that I was getting stronger day by day. Once I finally got healthy enough from the blood loss I got to walk around and do things on my own. Dr. Blake wanted to start back up on my "original treatment" but I was still too scared for that. I mean wouldn't you be scared if you had to get bitten by vampires everyday and had to drink their blood. I woke up on the snowy day of November 15 and smelled something so good. I went down stairs to see the boys on the couch watching Twilight. They had a bowl of popcorn in their hands, and I guessing that had to be what I smelled. I could tell that Dr. Blake had left for work because his lab coat was gone and there was a note on the kitchen table. The boys hadn't even notice me, so I went the kitchen and read the note saying, "Alex I am going to Romania on business, so the boys will be watching over you, while I am gone I want you to at least to start your treatment, yes I know you might be still scared, which is expected, so if you don't start the treatment then we will start it when I get back. Also you need to get a couple of shots so the boys will give you those.

Sincerely, Dr Blake"

I swallowed hard, I thought "shots more shots," I closed my eyes and then made me some popcorn. I walked into the living room and sat on the chair right across the couch. They had gotten to my favorite scene where Bella gets bitten by James. The boys finally noticed me when I gasped when James bite her. I turned to see them grinning and then I knew what they were thinking. I got up as quickly as I could and ran towards the stairs. When I finally made it up the stairs and thought I had made it back safely in my room, I was wrong. There stood Alexander and his brothers with a big grin on all of their faces. "What are you doing in my room? Get out!" I said. Alexander was the one who answered me. "Sorry can't do that you know what that note said. Now its time for your shots." "What no. I don't want them give them to me later." I backed away towards the door. But they had known I would have done that to avoid getting the shots. "Come here Alex." Then next thing you know Alexander was behind me. Then next thing I knew everything was black. When I woke up it was 2 in the morning. The boys were in there rooms or down stairs. So I decided to take a shower. When I got done and had dressed I went down stairs. "Hey" Lucas said. But I just ignored him. "Well looks like someone is on their girly week. And by the smell of it I would say it is." The others could smell it too. Then Alexander came down the stairs. "Hey. What smells so good.'' "Wow I hate living with a house filled with a whole bunch of vampire boys!" I said. That's when I went up stairs. "What's her problem?" asked Alexander. "She is on her girly week as the humans put it." "Oh now I see.'' I went straight to the bathroom and took care of my business and then jumped onto my bed. When I opened my eyes, I saw them with grins on their faces. "What do you guys want?" "Nothing we just wanted to see if you were alright," "Well I am fine, now leave." "Well you don't seem fine, I mean don't girls usually get pain when on their week?" Stupid boys thinking that they know everything. "Yes but that is the second day and can we please change the subject," I put my hands on my stomach and felt a huge cramp. I gasped out in pain and I could see the worry in the boy's eyes. "What's wrong?" "Just a cramp, nothing I can't handle." The boys all lifted there heads and sniffed the air, and I knew that they could smell my blood. Then before I could even blink Andrew was on top of me. I caught sight of his eyes, they were a blood red color and I knew he was hungry. Then he wasn't on me anymore. All there was Alexander and he was staring at me. "Where is Andrew?" "My brothers took him hunting they might not be back until later, so your stuck with me." "You're not going to try to kill me, are you?" "I am not, but let me see your neck to see if he hurt you," he sat down on the bed and tilted my head back exposing my throat. "No he didn't get you, but you do smell good," "Umm... thanks," "That's a complement," I was still so scared that he had to stay in there with me. We stayed talking until I got tired. He stayed with me all night; every time he tried to leave I would whimper. I felt safe around him I guess I mean I have never done that. When I woke up the next day I found myself on my side but I couldn't move, I turned my head to find that Alexander had his arms locked around my waist and that I was pulled tightly to his chest. I tried to wiggle out if it, when he found me struggling to get out of his grasp and he let go of me. I had my eyes closed and my mind went straight to Andrew trying to attack me. "Alex, wake up!" he had his hands on my shoulders and started shaking me. My eyes flew open and I screamed. He pulled me to his chest and started to rock me back and fourth. I was crying into Alexander's chest when the door opened. I looked up to see a blurry Dr. Blake in the door way. "What the hell happened when I was gone?" "Andrew tried to should I say eat her," "What! Alex are you alright?" "She is fine dad, she was sleeping and she had a bad dream," I tried to get out of Alexander's grasp but he was holding me to tight. When he found me struggling to get out of his hold, he let me go. Then Dr. Blake said, "Alex are you bleeding?" "Well I am kind of on my week, that's why Andrew tried to eat me should I say," Dr. Blake gave me a worried look and said "Alexander can I have a word with you," Alexander got up and he looked at me. As if reading my mind he said, "I will right back," and he left the room. I closed my eyes and it went to Andrew and how sharp his fangs looked. I apparently fell asleep when I closed my eyes and when I woke up I found my self wrapped in Alexander's arms. I could hear the boys and Dr. Blake talking in the room. "Andrew, look what you have done!" "I am so sorry I never meant for it to happen," "Well know she is terrified of you, every time she closes her eyes she sees you trying to eat her. She won't even let me leave the room without her being terrified, she won't even let go of me." said Alexander. I could feel his hand petting my hair and rocking me back and fourth, trying to calm me down and to stop crying. I opened my eyes to see red. I screamed. I felt Alexander push me back and to see my eyes open. "Alex its ok, calm down." I could see him, he wasn't red, and so I wasn't blind. "Alex, what's wrong?" I looked at him; I could see he was worried, as if he could see the fear in my eyes. "I saw red and I thought I had gone blind," I felt a tear escape my eye and I felt him wipe it away. I looked around the room to see that everyone was in the room, including Andrew. I jerked back when he took a step toward me and I hid behind Alexander. "Andrew don't do that she is already scared of you," Alexander reached behind him and pulled me by the waist. "Alex its ok, he is not going to hurt you, not when the rest of us are here," "So he is going to hurt me when the rest of you are gone!" I ran out of the room and out the front door. I kept running, my feet and legs begging me to stop. I finally stopped and rested. I ran for what felt like forever so they should not find me. I sat at a log near a beautiful flowing stream. Its freedom to go where ever it wants. SNAP! I turned to see Alexander and Dr. Blake, they looked so worried. "Alex come back with us," said Dr. Blake. "No, if I go back, then I will just get hurt." Alexander took a step toward me and said "Alex, you don't under stand. One of the royal guards has caught sight of you and they demand that we take you to the palace and let the king, queen, and the crowned prince decide your fate." "What! I can't go over there! They will rip me to shreds!" "No, they won't. There is now a law in our world that states that all vampires in the kingdom with any females have to let the king, queen, and crown prince see them, so they can look for any possible brides for the prince. Also if they are human they have to decide the fate of that human, weather to let them live or die and if they let you live then you have to work for the royal family or the family you are living with. They could put you as the bride for the prince. Then you will be changed and rule over the entire vampire kingdom." I stood there dumbfounded. "No, I won't go. I will not be apart of your world. I have my strength back so let me go home." Dr. Blake came up and put a hand on my shoulder and said "Alex you are not at your full strength and if we let you go free they will hunt you down and kill your entire family and take you with them. Then it will be out of our hands and they will show no mercy on you or your family." I stood up and went with them. When we finally arrived back at the house, the boys were scrambling trying to figure out who was going to take me to the palace. Alexander took me up to my room, and said for me to get dressed. I looked to see a beautiful black dress with blue lacing. I put it on and re-did my hair into a bun. "Alex are you ready yet?" shouted Alexander from downstairs. When I came down the stairs, they boy's jaws dropped. "Alex I will be taking you to the palace," said Alexander. He held out his hand, I put mine in his and we were off. I could feel the wind in my hair. We finally stopped and Alexander set me on my feet. I looked to see that we were at a beautiful castle. He took me by the hand and led me toward the gates that surrounded the castle. When we approached the gates a guard said "Halt who goes there!" Alexander spoke up and said "Alexander Blake and Alexandria, Alexandria is requested by his highness and majesties." The guards opened the gates and said "enter," Alexander held my hand in his and we walked into the castle together. When we got in a guard escorted us into this big room, which sat the king, queen, and the prince. I looked at them then at Alexander. He took me closer to them only to kneel and say "Your majesties, your highness," he looked at me. I curtsied and said "Your grace," The king spoke "Rise children, Alexandria you have been living with Lucas Blake and his family, correct?" "Yes your majesty," "Why have you been living with them?" "It's a long story," "We have time, we are immortal," he went back and sat on his throne. "Well I got this syndrome called SDS. Sleep Deprived Syndrome, it's when someone goes without a good night sleep for a long time. Well on the Friday night of the last week in July my cousin came to stay with us. She has been living with my family for a year now and that's how long I have been on the couch. That's how I got SDS, and so during a make up snow day at school I passed out from the lack of sleep. I woke up in the hospital only to agree that I go to the Blake's to sleep until I regained my full strength. But I hated the treatment and it scared me so bad that I ran away. That's when one of your guards spotted me." "I see. You are a human that knows of us, so I am deciding your fate. My son what is your thoughts of this human?" The prince stood up and walked towards me. He stood in front of me, I thought the boys were hot, but this guy was just on fire. His raven black hair fell to side at the right angle. His blue eyes looked like they were glowing. His lips full and oh so kissable, and his teeth look like they were shining. He hilted my head so I was looking him in the eyes and said "Strong, young, graceful, stubborn, innocent, and beautiful," I turned my head away from him, so he couldn't see me blushing. My cheeks felt like they were on fire, I turned to look Alexander in the eyes. I could see the amusement in his eyes. The prince turned my head back so I faced him. "Mother, Father I think I have found myself a bride," he let go of my chin and went back to his parents. The prince said "Guards take my bride to my chambers". I looked at Alexander to see that he was in a state of shock. I ran for it, I ran towards the door. I felt a hand wrap around my waist and pull me towards someone. I turned to see it was Alexander holding me. "Alex, do not run just let the guards take you. My family and I will be seeing you soon. Until then behave please." He let me go and pushed me into the arms of one of the guards. He took me to a beautiful room. It was painted black and it had with bright blue furniture and with a big blue bed. He left me in there and locked the door behind him. There were no windows in the room so there was no way of me escaping. I sat on the bed and began to cry. I wanted to be with the boys and Dr. Blake not here with people who were forcing me into an arranged marriage with someone I don't even know and better yet an immortal. I stayed crying for what felt like hours. I heard a knock at the door, but didn't even care enough to look and see who was there. I felt a gentle hand at my shoulder. I looked to see the prince staring at me. I pushed his hand off of my shoulder and moved away from him. "Please come back here," the prince said in a calm, almost relaxed tone. "Why should I," I said trying to make my voice sound normal. "I will not harm you, please come here," I got up and went over to where the prince was sitting. "What do you want?" I say in an angry tone. "The reason why I chose you to become my bride is because I was so tired of my parents constant complaining that I need to find a wife." That really got me mad. So he just chose me so that way he could get his parents off his back! "So you mean to tell me that you only chose me to be your bride, is so that you could get your parents to shut up about you getting a bride!" "Yes you pretty much nailed it," "Do you know what this is doing to me! Not only have you forced me to marry you, which you doing so your parents could get off your back, you have taken me away from my family, friends, and loved ones! And the worst part is that you are not even marrying for love!" "Ok when you put it like that then it makes me sound like a bad person." "You are a bad person!" Then that's when the prince got angry, "You know what I could have been a real ass and say that you could be a maid or better yet a human meal. I could have let you be thrown into the pile of humans that are meant to be eaten. So it was either marry me or become someone's meal or be a slave to me so I am thinking shut your mouth or rot in what would be like a living hell for you!" "You are marrying for the most stupid reasons. Also we don't know anything about each other or that I don't even know your name." He took my hand and led me over to the bed. "My name is Dimitri." He took my wrist and kissed my pulse point. I have read about this many times as it is an act of passion and love in the vampire world. I gasped at the warmth of his lips on my skin made my arm tingle. He pulled away from my wrist and got up. "I think that if we get to know each other then we will come to love each other." I sat up from the bed and said "I am going to shower," I went over to the bathroom and hoped into the shower. It was so fancy; with a control pad of the temperature you wanted the shower, the force of the water, scents of the soaps, and how warm you wanted your towel. It was way fancier than anything we had at home. When I finished with my shower I quickly dressed and came to find the Dimitri was on his cell phone. Dimitri turned to see me when I cleared my throat, he quickly said good bye to who ever he was speaking with. He came over to me and said "So what do you want to do today? I could show you around the castle." He took my hand and led me out the door. He showed me where the kitchen, living room, ball room, and gardens were. The gardens were the prettiest thing that I had ever seen in my entire life. When he took me back to the room there was a bunch of books on the table. He told me he had some business to take care of and that he had to take care of before he could come and relax with me. I went over to the pile of books on the table. I recognized them from some books at the library, they were all vampire related. They were the books I had wanted to get but never had time to go and get them. I started one called " Loves Journey: Only the Beginning." I was half way through the book when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I said in a relaxed but bothered tone. I saw Dr. Blake and the boys come into the room. I got up and ran to hug each and every one of them. "What are you guys doing here?" Alexander spoke up "I told you that we would be seeing you soon. So how are they treating you here?" "Everything has been great! I mean at first me and the prince hated each and wanted nothing to do with one another, but now I think I am in love with him." "Wow, that's great, but what about your family, what are they going to say about this?" I sat down on the bed and said "I don't know. I have to tell them everything and why I can't come home. I mean I love them but they are going to think I am crazy. And they are going to think that I am lying to them, I mean I have already been out of their lives for so long, I don't know what is going to happen when I tell them all that has been going on and that I am getting married to a mythical creature." I say in a panicked and confused tone. "Alex we told your parents," "YOU DID WHAT!" I jumped off the bed trying tot strangle Alexander. Funny how a human girl trying to strangle some one with immortal strength, he could just push me without even trying and I would go flying across the room. "We told your parents everything. At first they didn't believe us and I can't blame them we did sound crazy but after it sunk in they believed us. They are really mad that you are going along with the wedding but when we told them what would happen if you didn't then they figured out why you are going along with it. To protect them and us and they are really proud of you. They want to see you so bad." "I miss them so much but I don't know if the Dimitri would let me go without him or some of the guards. I can't believe they are really proud of me." I grabbed the unfinished book that I had been reading before I was interrupted. I went over to the table that the rest of the books were on and set it down on to the others.


End file.
